


The Devil

by ddagent



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Molesley's thoughts on Coyle, and Baxter, before the trial begins. Set during 6.05.





	The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my NaNo fics I've just got around to editing! I hope you enjoy.

Peter Coyle may very well be the Devil. But his guise was that of an angel.

Joseph Molesley could see why so many women had fallen under his spell, Miss Baxter included. He was a handsome gentleman: strong jaw, dark hair kept longer than the current style. Well-tailored, if slightly tattered, clothes. Coyle had all the charm of a noble whilst wearing the appearance of a ruffian. Molesley had known plenty of men like him in his time. But those men had used their charms to divest ladies of their virtue rather than their innocence.

He did not want to think of _him_ and Miss Baxter in such a fashion.

Yet, sitting in court across from _him_ , Molesley could not help but think of _her_. How long had it taken Coyle to single Miss Baxter out, to woo her to his schemes? How many compliments were paid, how many promises made? Molesley occupied himself with a stray thread lest his mind drift to Miss Baxter and _him_ in dark corners, secret places. Overhearing others in the courtroom, he knew that more than one of Coyle’s victims had been taken to bed.

The thread unravelled.

Miss Baxter deserved better than _him_. She was beautiful, kind, considerate. Molesley had been smitten since their first meeting. Over time, he had thought of her less as a friend and more as someone he could court, even marry. But, looking across at Peter Coyle, he doubted his chances at winning her hand. His hair, grey and thinning, was nothing compared to Coyle’s lions mane. His eyes were growing weaker; his jaw fuller and stomach rounder. Despite his treacherous heart, there was no denying that Peter Coyle was a handsome man. Molesley was not even in the same league _._

The sudden arrival of the judge put paid to such thoughts. Molesley watched Coyle stand, his frame rigid in the dock. “Mister Coyle, how do you plead?”

“Guilty, your honour.”

Chatter swept through the courtroom as relief swept through him. Molesley had seen first-hand Miss Baxter’s nerves at the prospect of testifying; had been tempted to rest a hand across her knee in comfort. But all that worrying had been for naught. She would not have to face this snake in court. She would not have to stand in the witness box and face judgement from those assembled. Coyle would be the only one receiving judgement today.

“Court dismissed.”

Outside, Moseley took a seat and waited for Miss Baxter. He had barely a chance to tease the thread on his trouser leg before he clapped eyes on her. His heart immediately lifted. Equally something in her eyes, a shadow, seemed to disappear when she caught sight of him. As he stood to meet her, Moseley realised something. Despite his inadequacies, his connection with Miss Baxter was greater than anything that snake could ever possess.

It was pure. Almost heavenly.


End file.
